enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Bill and Ben
Bill and Ben *'First Appearance': Life Boats (cameo, one only), Rock-Star *'Friends': Mavis, Edward, Salty, Fergus, Murdoch, Derek, Marion, Reg, Timothy, Thomas, Porter, Harvey, Percy, Trevor *'Enemies': Cranky, Connor, Billy, BoCo, Donald and Douglas, Gordon *'Voice Actor': DieselD199 Bill and Ben are two mischievous twins that work at the China Clay Works and on Edward's Branch Line. Bio Bill and Ben arrived on Sodor in the 1960s to work at the China Clay Works. At first, The Fat Controller sent them to work at the Harbor collecting freight cars and taking them to the China Clay Works. One particular day when they were new on Sodor, they discovered that their freight cars had gone missing, and there was a patch of oil in the place of where the train should have been. Confused and angry, the twins deemed the thief a "Diseasel" and came up with a plan to get their trucks back! The "diseasel" turned out to be BoCo and after they made up their mistake, Edward took away the naughty twins, for it is said that he is the only one who can handle him! Bill and Ben were causing trouble at the Harbor when Duck, BoCo, and James were discussing the pressing issue of bees. Bill and Ben threatened to launch Gordon into the sea, for that's what they were told to do with "scrap iron"! Boco stoped them just in time. Bill and Ben wanted to be heroes, and proved their worth when they saved Anopha Quarry, which they had been relocated to, after many years, from a rockslide in the quarry. Bill and Ben enjoy teasing the bigger engines while they work at Brendam, much to the displeasure of Murdoch. However, when MurdochMurdoch expertly orchestrated a prank against Gordon, he certainly won the twins' respect! They occasionally work at the Blasting Site without BoCo to keep them in line, which makes them even more naughty! That naughtiness has surfaced numerous times recently, including an accident in which The Flying Scotsman was late for a meeting at Tidmouth Sheds and had to be dug out by Diesel 10, Thumper, and Sidney. The two later played a trick on BoCo, telling him to deliver his stone load to the Oil Refinery and not the Crater Lake bridge! They were dealt with by The Fat Controller. After a rock slide occured in the Clay Pits, the Twins tricked Derek into passing through and colliding right into, despite a friendly reminder from Edward to help other engines not endure the same fate. When Billy arrrived to work in Derek's place, the Twins continued to be cheeky until Edward stoped them, then resumed their usual ways when Marion needed a chance to prove herself! Their pranks finally came to a head however, when they tricked Donald to go onto a siding with unsafe buffers, saying that they had been repaired and that Donald's trucks were there. They did not take into account however, the fact that the siding overlooked a cliff that Donald fell down into! After this accident, Edward rushed the twins to Cronk's Scrap Yard in order to both punish them, and keep them safe from Douglas potentially attacking them! The two apologized, truly horrified at what had happened, but Douglas stated that it would take a while for him to forgive them. Afterwards, Edward looked over the twin's past tricks, and from that point onward, had Marion act as their chaperone so as to prevent accidents like this in the future. Persona Bill and Ben are the most mischievous little engines on the North Western Railway. They are cheeky, naughty, and love to play tricks on the other engines even if they get into trouble. Despite this however, they work hard too and help out as best they can and know that if things don't go the way they plan, they can always learn from them and try as best they can. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo), Life Boats (cameo), Buffer Bashing (one speaks, other cameo), Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2': Scot-Free, Rosie (cameo), Rock-Star, Munitions (cameo), Swan Dive, Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3': Marion Saves the Day, This Too Shall Pass, Perhaps He's Got a Corset (mentioned) They will appear in the season two finale. Gallery Crovan's Gate Works with Ivo Hugh.jpg|Bill and Ben at Crovan's Gate Works. Bill yeah!.jpg Ben yeah!.jpg Salty, Bill, Elizabeth, and Cranky.jpg Conspiracytheory.png BillandBensnameplates.png|Bill and Ben with their nameplates in Season 1 Bill, Ben, and Timothy.jpg Ben rocks!!!.jpg Billy at the Clayworks rack focus.jpg Bill rocks! (even though Ben is in this picture.jpg Ben on a switch.jpg Marion27.jpg Marion26.jpg Marion3.jpg Crock's Scrap Yard.jpg ThisToo5.jpg Charlie Bill Ben Reg.jpg Donald at the China Clay Works.jpg Timothy and Ben rule!.jpg Timothy, Donald, Bill and Ben.jpg ThisToo4.jpg Bill yo.jpg BufferBashing9.jpg Scot free 15.png Scot free 14.png Scot free 17.png Lift Bridge (46).png Lift Bridge (30).png Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Twins Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Docks Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor China Clay